Sleeping Over
by Makorra123
Summary: Korra's sleeping over at the bending brother's apartment for pre finals sleepover. Will things get weird?


Sleeping Over

I was on my way to the brothers apartment for their annual pre-final sleepover which consisted of Mako, Bolin, and me. Oh joy. I grabbed my bag and the chocolate cupcakes I made for the occasion. I said bye to Tenzin when Ikki appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Korra are you going to the handsome fire bender boys apartment? Hey can I have a cupcake? Pretty please?"

"Um let me think yes no oh yeah and no. Get lost Ikki."

I left the temple with a disappointed Ikki. And took a ferry to the arena. I knocked at the door. No one answered. I knocked again still no answer. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I kicked the door open and no one was there. Then I saw a note on the floor it read.

Korra Bo and I went to pick up the food. Make yourself comfy but not too comfy.

- Mako

Huh a whole apartment to myself for about I'd say 30 minutes what should I do. I know it's about 8 pm I'll just take a shower. I reached the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped of my clothing and turned the water on.

Mov

I turned the key and noticed my note was gone. I expected the apartment to look like a zoo and see Korra but she wasn't there. Then I heard humming from the bathroom oh she was in the shower. I shrugged and set the table with the help of Bo.

"Hey bro where's Korra?" asked Bolin

"She's in the shower."

"Oh I knew that I just wanted to see if you knew that."

"Right sure you did." I rolled my eyes and went back to setting the table.

KOV

After I got out of the shower I opened my bag and put on my pajamas blue short shorts and a tight white shirt. I combed my hair and left it down.

I opened the door smelling dumplings and noodles. I walked out of the bathroom to find that Mako was staring at me. No not staring gazing I would suggest.

"Hey guys." I said

"Mako." I said harshly

"Korra" he said in the some tone

"Hey Korra what's up?" said Bolin

"Is that a trick question if so the sky."

"Ah I see a smart one we have here."

"I would say the same to you but alas I'm too late." I mocked in a British accent.

"Okay since we're done with our little conversation here why don't we eat." said Mako sounding a bit annoyed.

Dinner was so awkward well since Mako was there obviously. You could actually feel the tension in the room. Thankfully Bolin saw the awkwardness and saved me.

"Hey guys you want to see a cool trick." said Bolin cheerfully

I snapped. Anger rushing through my body.

"I can't believe you said that to me." I yelled at Mako

"What I said wasn't half of worse than what you said to me." said Mako looking like he wanted to punch someone in the face.

(Flashback)

KOV

I was practicing my offense with Mako staring at me.

"Your stance is all wrong." he says

I'll show you whose stance is wrong. I just hate his criticism. Maybe a little "Oh just try to lean a little on your right foot more than your left" or "Try to practice your stances when you have time." It would help me more if he was nice and not being so judgmental like usual.

"Maybe you should cut me some slack. Considering I woke up at 6:30 took a 20 minute ferry ride to the arena and walked 10 minutes just to get to the gym! It's easy for you because it's just a 5 minute walk from your apartment to here. I have to practice other things than pro bending you know. I know how much the finals mean to you guys and I'm giving it my all here but I can't do it if you're yelling at me every time I move. I have air bending, meditating, pro bending, and a lot of other stuff. It would just mean a lot if you would try to understand I have it hard here."

"You think you have it hard I had to live on the streets. I had no one to protect me. My top priority was to protect Bolin. I had to make sure he had food every single night."

"I know Mako and I'm sorry that happened to you. That's in the past now you have Asami now to buy you whatever you wish for."

"Don't you dare say that about Asami she's been nice enough to help us out here. The only reason why Amon is roaming around the streets at night is because of YOU. Avatar Aang saved all four nations and he was only 12 or 13. And you can't even save a city and your 17. You're the worst avatar EVER! Said Mako already regretting his words.

"Korra I'm-"

"You know what Mako you're right I am the worst avatar ever. I'm sorry I never got to see my parents for 14 years. I'm sorry that I moved here to Republic City half way around the world away from my family. I'm sorry that I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and it's too hard for me to carry but don't forget I'm still a teenager too you know. If I would kill myself right now would that please you Mako because I'm sure the next avatar will be in your liking. And most of all I'm sorry that I got in the way of you and Asami's relationship who am I to think that you'd fall for me huh. I probably didn't stand a chance. And you Mako of the Fire Ferrets are a self absorbed jerk. Don't you dare judge me because of my background."

Tears started rolling down my eyes as I left the arena. Hearing Mako yelling my name.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey Mako can I talk to you." I gestured towards the stairs which he followed

"Um I know i said some unpleasant things to you and i wanted to apologise for-"

I was stopped by Mako kissing me on the lips.I responded eagerly licking his lip asking for permission and he anawered by parting his was a fight for dominance. I moaned slightly. Making Mako smirk against my lip.i wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down deepening the kiss.

"Umm guys what's going on out there." We heard Bolin coming towards us so we parted and tried to act casual. Well Mako's definition of causual is way different from mine considering he was panicking.

"Uhh nothing Bolin same old same old just finish eating." I said happy to hear Bolin walk away.

"Ok Mako before we get ahead of ourselves what was that for I thought you were with Asami."

"Ever heard of the expression. If you love some let it go. And if it doesn't come back your a dumbass."

"Umm no just i think it's. If you love something, let it it comes back to you it's yours it doesn't it was never meant to just get to the point."

"Asami and I broke up."

"Wow and why didn't you say that first."

"Shut up."

"Guys." said Bolin

"What" we both shouted

"I'm feeling very lonely here."

"Were coming hold on."

"So does that mean we're like together now."

"I guess so."

We walked back into the apartment hand in hand.

"Finally you guys took forever."

"Hey Bolin I brought some cupcakes they're on the counter top. They're chocolate."

"YES!" screamed Bolin

"Finally I said to Mako as we kissed.

END


End file.
